The Promise
by UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook
Summary: Fili and Kili say goodbye to their mother before leaving for Erebor. One-shot.


**_The Promise_**

"Mama, really, I don't see what all the fuss it about," Kili says with a smile. "It's an… excursion. Think of it as an excursion! Just a bit more… perilous, that's all."

Despite her son's best efforts, Dís's worried face remains as unchanged as the stone pillars they stand beneath.

"And Mama, once we've got the mountain back, we'll have riches beyond measure!" Fili adds. "You'll be living like a princess again."

Dís only shakes her head. "All the gold in Erebor is not worth more than the lives of my sons," she insists. "I could not live as extravagantly as you claim if I lost either one of you."

"Mama, you're _not_ going to lose us," Fili cajoles. His brow furrows, mischief gleaming in his grey eyes. "Well… at least, you won't lose _me_. I'll try my best to make sure Kili here doesn't fall off a cliff or something, but I can make no guarantees."

Kili punches him.

"I only jest, of course," Fili chuckles, hiding a wince behind a bright smile as he rubs his soon-to-be-bruised shoulder.

He may be older, Fili thinks, but Kili has always, _always_ hit harder.

A small smile cracks across Dís's face. It grows to a grin, then to a laugh. "You'll drive Thorin absolutely mad going back and forth like that," she chortles, her face brightening for a second. She sighs. "It sure will be quiet around here when you're gone."

Kili smiles. "We'll still be with you, Mum," he says softly. "We'll always be with you, no matter what."

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's voice booms across the courtyard. "Where are you?"

"We should probably go find him, Kili," Fili suggests reluctantly. "Erebor's not getting any closer while we're just standing here, you know."

The worry suddenly returns to Dís's features. "Don't keep your uncle waiting," she chokes, biting back tears. Despite her best attempts to hide them, a few escape down her cheeks and glisten in the moonlight.

Kili's brow furrows. "Oh, Mama," he whispers, pulling his mother into his arms. "Save your tears for a time when you'll really need them. We're coming back, you know. We always come back." His fingers comb through dark brown hair identical to his own as he slowly rocks her back and forth. "Please don't cry…."

Dís pulls back so she can see her youngest son's face. She unwraps her shaking hand from around a small, dark object. "Can you promise me you will, little one?" she implores, holding out the object in her hand.

Kili reaches out to take the item from his mother, and as soon as his fingers brush the smooth top, he knows exactly what it is. With a bright smile, he takes the rune stone and Dís's small hands into his own.

"I'll come back for you, Mama," he says gently, tenderly running his thumbs across her wrists. "I take this with that promise. And whenever I see it I'll be reminded of it."

Dís smiles, and a bit of her legendary strength returns to her features. "You'd better. If you don't I'll march right up to the Halls of Mandos and pluck you out myself. I don't care what Mahal has to say about either."

Fili laughs. "There she is," he beams. "There she is! Kili, I think you've won our old Mama back."

Dís laughs heartily. "My brave boys," she says, holding her arms out to embrace both of her sons. "My precious boys… I love you both so much."

They both plant kisses on either side of her face. "We love you too, Mama," they whisper in unison, holding her close to them.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's call comes again as he strides towards them. "There you are!" One strong hand claps Kili's left shoulder and Fili's right as they turn to look at their uncle. "I was beginning to think I'd never find you," he chuckles.

"I stole them for a while," Dís replies, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I guessed as much." Thorin's gaze softens as he looks on Dís's puffy, tear-filled eyes, and he smiles gently. "Come here," he says, holding out his arms for his sister to walk into. "You don't have to worry about them," he soothes, holding her close. "Or me. And I'll be sure to keep Fili from walking off a cliff or something of that ilk."

Kili grins wickedly at his brother.

"Not a word," Fili groans, pointing his finger in a warning.

Dís snickers. _He won't be letting Fili live that one down_, she laughs to herself. Reluctantly, she drops her arms from her big brother's sides and takes a step back, nodding her acceptance as Thorin puts his strong, reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"We'll send for you when once the dragon is slain and the Mountain secure," he says.

Dís nods. "I'll be counting the days."

Thorin smiles. "So will I," he whispers, kissing her forehead. "Goodbye, little sister. We'll try not to keep you waiting long." He turns to his nephews. "Come on, you two," he says, brushing past them and down the stairs behind him. "We've a long journey ahead of us."

Fili turns back and gives his mother one last hug. "Goodbye, Mama." he murmurs, turning to fall in step with his uncle.

Kili turns to his mother and pulls her into his arms. "I'll not forget my promise, Mama. I will come back for you."

"You'd better," Dís replies. "I'll teach Smaug a good lesson if you don't."

"By Mahal, Mama. Don't make me feel bad for the beast!"

Dís laughs. "Go on, Kili. Your uncle is waiting."

Kili nods. "Goodbye, Mama," he says, trotting to catch up with his brother and uncle.

"Mind your brother!" Dís shouts after him.

"I will!"

The last of the line of Dúrin makes it way down the stairs, and Dís's heart swells with pride as she watches her sons and brother depart.

"Thorin!" she suddenly calls.

Thorin stops and turns.

"You take care of my boys," she finishes, her voice again holding the unwavering authority she's famous for.

Thorin smiles. "I will," he swears, putting an arm around each of his nephews. "I promise."

With that, the three Dwarves all but march down the stairs and cut across the courtyard. Torchlight dances around the stone, the new-fallen snow glittering like mounds of polished diamonds. Bofur's cheerful call bounces off the walls, followed by a rebuttal from Fili and roaring laughter from the rest of the company. Chuckling, Thorin claps him on the back and heads to the front of the line. As the troop files out into the sunrise, Dís's heart fills with hope.

Because when Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, he keeps it.

He always has, and she knows he always will.

"Yes," she sighs to herself, smiling. "I will see them again. It's only a matter of time."


End file.
